A Simple Guard
by Rob Blotnicky
Summary: A story set in the Doom 3 world, told from the eyes of a young guard just as hell breaks loose. Read and Review please.


"What was that?" exclaimed the scientist as he was startled by a noise off in the darkness.

"Oh quit your whining, and hurry up. I'm tired of being in here. This place creeps me right out for some reason."

I'm the guard who was assigned to watch Henderson, a small-built scientist with short brown hair and thick coke-bottle glasses hanging off of the end of his nose. I'm new in this place, only been here for about three weeks. But so far so bad. This place has some weird kind of atmosphere to it that just sends chills through your bones.

All of the other guards kept telling me to refuse working down on this level, so close to the restricted areas. They told stories of how the place is haunted, or seemed to be. I highly doubt that, seeing as this base is fairly new. I don't remember hearing about any deaths. But it is still a possibility. I guess…

I just want to save up enough money then I'm gone from here. I don't like this job one bit. Especially when I'm assigned to little morons like this. He drives me up the wall. He insists on coming down to the darkest areas of the base to do his work, yet he jumps at every little noise. I think he's crazy honestly. He's always talking about some portal, or something, and that many dangerous experiments are going on in the restricted areas.

It takes a lot to make me lose my patience, but this guy is pushing it. I'm about ready to leave him down here alone in the dark.

"Must you always be so rude?" said Henderson in a voice that of your stereotypical computer geek. The sounds of his fingers pressing the keys on his laptop were resounding off of the bare metal walls.

"Just hurry up… How much longer will you be?"

"This is a very sensitive procedure. I am trying to re-route the alternate power supplies from the main generators to this new charging device so I can amplify- What was that?" The skinny scientist jumped at another noise which sounded like a metal pipe being dropped onto a concrete floor.

"Stay here, I'll go investigate it." Anything to get away from this little annoyance for a few precious moments. It is probably nothing. As usual.

I approach the door and look out into the corridor. It's very dark. I switch on my flashlight and shine it across the main hallway. I see a metal door with the numbers "232" painted on it in white, is slightly ajar and seems to be blocked by a metal bar lying on the floor.

"I'll be right back," I tell the scientist who is visibly shaking, trying not to show it, and obviously pretending that he didn't hear me by not even looking up from his screen or stopping his typing. I roll my eyes.

As I approach the door I notice a large scratch in the chrome finish on the metal. I raise one eyebrow and continue moving towards it, but also paying attention to my peripheral vision. I don't feel like I am alone in this hallway…

I crouch down and pick up the metal bar. It's roughly a foot and a half long. I examine the bar to determine where it came from as I notice one end of the bar is very rough textured. It appears as if it was actually torn off of where it came from.

"Hm."

Looking up I peer into the room that the bar was blocking the door from shutting. It is completely empty.

"Nothing…" I quietly say to myself as I get up to return to the room the scientist was working in.

Stopping suddenly as I see a quick dark form zip past me out of the corner of my right eye, I turn my head abruptly to look. Nothing is there.

"Fucking place gives me the creeps…" I say, shaking it off as I continue walking back to the scientist.

Just then an ear piercing shriek flooded the room. It was definitely the scientist. I could tell by the sound of his voice. I cocked my gun and sprinted back to the room I came from. As I got there I saw a huge figure looming with its back turned to me. It appeared as if it was eating something… Eating something!

My eyes widened as the creature realized that I was behind it and began to slowly turn around. Blood covered its front and I looked onto the floor by its feet and saw a mangled corpse. Henderson… It didn't even look like it used to be the scientist. But I knew it was. I looked back up to the creature.

The creature let out a blood curdling roar that sent shivers down my spine and hurt my ears. Contorting my face I let out a scream of my own as I closed my eyes and squeezed the trigger as hard as I could and sprayed a line of bullets at the creature. After I unloaded a full clip and realized that my gun was clicking instead of firing, I opened my eyes. To my amazement the room was empty. A strong smell of burning flesh on the air.

Where did it go? What the fuck was that? What the fuck is going on?

The questions flooded my thoughts as I began to back out of the room quickly and took out another clip to reload my gun. As I reached the door I turned quickly and scanned the hallway. It was clear. I radioed for help.

"I need backup in sector 5 on the maintenance level! Something really fucked is going on down here…"


End file.
